Futuro Incierto
by Ceaselessfall
Summary: Zick/Elena. Suspendida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! yo se que me tarde en escribir pero como lo prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo :D ahora...cambie un poco la historia pero basicamente es casi lo mismo, de acuerdo? DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Elena miro al cielo y suspiro, en su opinión hoy había sido un día normal para cualquier persona, lo cual lo hacia aburrido para ella; junto a ella caminaba su mejor amigo Zick, ambos de camino a sus hogares sin decir nada

Al llegar se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivas casas, Elena estaba a punto de subir directamente a su cuarto cuando de reojo vio a dos hombres vestidos en trajes, lentes y sombreros negros y al parecer estaban conversando con sus padres a ella le gano la curiosidad y se acerco a la sala para saber que estaba pasando al entrar a la sala todos voltearon y la miraron

"Elena querida, no sabia que ya habías regresado" dijo su madre y Elena noto que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos indicando que su madre había estado llorando hace poco

"Siéntate Elena…tenemos que hablar" su padre dijo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Elena asintió y se sentó en el sillón

* * *

Al día siguiente Elena no se presento a la escuela así que Zick decidió ir a su casa para saber por que no fue al llegar toco el timbre y momentos después abrió la puerta el padre de Elena, se veía cansado y estresado; miro a Zick y lo invito a pasar a la sala donde ambos se sentaron

"Emm…" dijo Zick un poco nervioso

"No esta aquí"

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto Zick honestamente confundido

"Elena…no esta"

"Oh…¿y donde esta entonces?"

El padre de Elena suspiro y se cubrió la cara con las manos "No lo se…se la llevaron…"

* * *

5 años después

_"No lo se…se la llevaron…"_

Zick se despertó de golpe y mirando por la ventana suspiro 'Sigo soñando lo que paso ese día…para ahora ya debería de haberlo superado' se levanto de la cama, se baño, vistió y bajo a la cocina

* * *

Timothy entro a la cocina para ver a Zick sentado en una silla desayunando tranquilamente, el Tutor miro tranquilamente el reloj unos momentos y volvió a mirar a Zick "¿No deberías de estar en camino a la escuela?"

"Si, si, ya voy"

Zick tomo su mochila y salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la preparatoria caminando, hoy no se sentía con ánimos de manejar

Entro al gran edificio y se dirigió tranquilamente a su salón y se sentó en su lugar de siempre hasta el fondo del aula; faltaban unos minutos para k comenzara la clase así k se recostó sobre su escritorio frunciendo las cejas, realmente no le gustaba recordar a Elena…dolía demasiado hacerlo

Tres minutos después sonó el timbre y el profesor entro al salón y miro a sus estudiantes "Antes de comenzar quisiera que conocieran a una nueva estudiante, ella acaba de llegar al país hace poco después de pasar algún tiempo en un internado privado, por favor pasa" dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta abierta

Una chica entro al salón inmediatamente, tenia cabello naranja amarrado en una cola de caballo, piel blanca, ojos cafés y era alta; traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, botas cafés, playera morada y una chaqueta negra encima que estaba cerrada hasta la mitad

La mayoría de las chicas la miraban con envidia y los chicos la miraban…pues… 'casi' babeando. Zick por su parte sintió que el corazón se le detuvo cuando ella sonrió y dijo "Hola, me llamo Elena Patata, es un placer conocerlos"

* * *

Y? que les parece? bueno? malo? ustedes diganme! por cierto yo se que algunas palabras no les puse acento pero POR DIOS! APENAS SE PRENDER LA COMPUTADORA! NO SE PONER ACENTOS DE ACUERDO? y antes de que me comenten 'Es muy facil solo usa tal y tal tecla' dejenme decirles que tengo computadora que no viene con esas teclas y realmente no tengo ganas de ponerme a modificar el teclado asi que aprendan a vivir asi...cambiando de tema muchas gracias a los que me han apoyado! NO LOS DECEPCIONARE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! primero que nada quiero agradecer el apoyo que e estado resiviendo para esta historia :D segundo me disculpo por tardar tanto en poner el nuevo capitulo pero creanme cuando les digo que no tuve tiempo de nada T_T

bueno...como sea, DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA! :D

* * *

La clase paso rápido y antes de que Zick se diera cuenta el timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para ir a la siguiente clase y mientras todos abandonaban el aula el se acerco lentamente a Elena pero antes de poder siquiera llamarla ella volteo y le sonrió dulcemente "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Zick?"

Zick se quedo inmóvil. Era prácticamente imposible, la mejor amiga que creía haber perdido para siempre hace 5 años estaba justo en frente de el sonriéndole

"¿Qué, acaso no me extrañaste?" dijo ella bromeando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza "¿Cuánto tiempo a sido…unos 5 años?"

Elena se aparto un poco para examinarlo, Zick ya no era un niño ahora era un adolescente alto pero no demasiado, delgado como siempre, y si, el también era guapo y cuando ella lo noto se sonrojo levemente

"Elena, ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

Ella lo miro con una expresión solemne pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y culpa "Este no es un buen lugar para hablar, vamos a donde no halla alguien que pueda oír"

"De acuerdo…pero…este…..todavía no se acaban las clases"

"Oh...oh… ¡Claro! Casi lo olvido, entonces hablaremos cuando las clases terminen"

* * *

Y así pasaron las clases mas dolorosamente largas en opinión de Zick hasta que por fin terminaron y el y Elena comenzaron a caminar por un parque al que ya nadie iba, Zick estaba ansioso por saber que le había pasado ese día y por que se la habían llevado pero Elena por su parte miraba el suelo incomodada

"Bueno…mas vale terminar rápido con esto" suspiro dejando de caminar "Pero te advierto que no es una historia muy creíble o agradable"

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo"

_"Te sorprenderías…"_

* * *

Jojojojo adora las pausas dramaticas y me temo que tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para oir la historia de Elena :D_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Si ya se que ahora no tengo excusas por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo -_- lo unico que puedo decir en mi defensa es que tenia planeado subirlo ayer pero mis primos se apoderaron de la computadora y pues...apenas lo estoy subiendo hoy :D por cierto a partir de este capitulo comienzo a escribir sobre lo que paso Elena durante esos 5 años, digamos que este y los siguientes capitulos seran como un gran 'Flashback' :D

* * *

**"El pasado en la isla parte 1"**

Elena subió al auto negro en estado de shock, le costaba mucho creer que todo esto realmente estaba pasando, sus padres y los hombres de negro le explicaron que la iban a llevar a una escuela privada en otro país donde recibiría educación de primera y estaría segura, según estos hombres trabajaban para dicha escuela donde se regalan becas a ciertos estudiantes a los cuales les parece que estarían a la "altura" de ella y como ya habían arreglado papeles, empacado sus cosas y que tenían que llevársela de inmediato para que comenzara clases lo mas pronto posible.

Y solo así se despidió de su familia y fue dirigida al auto negro que estaba esperando al lado de la otra calle, se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin decidió hablar "¿Y donde esta esa escuela?"

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a reírse, Elena los miro confundida mientras ellos se reían hasta que uno de ellos calmo sus risas y le dedico una sonrisa simpática "No te vamos a llevar a ninguna escuela Elena, esa era una mentirilla para que no hubieran sospechas, ah pero no te preocupes no te haremos daño" le aseguro cuando vio que se puso un poco nerviosa

"Lo que estamos haciendo es reunir a personas con tus cualidades para un proyecto que tenemos en mente, veras mi amigo y yo somos domadores y junto con otras personas estamos recolectando a cualquier guardián menor de 18 años que exista en el mundo"

"¿Para que?" pregunto Elena mientras los miraba críticamente

Los dos hombres sonrieron inocentemente "Para probar sus capacidades"

Elena quiso seguir preguntando mas cosas pero en ese momento llegaron al aeropuerto y media hora después se encontró a si misma mirando las nubes desde la ventana del avión

* * *

Después de muchas horas de vuelo el avión aterrizo en una isla y los hombres la acompañaron hasta un gran edificio y al entrar se sorprendió al ver que era muy lujoso por dentro, los hombres la dirigieron hasta lo que parecía el mostrador de aquella recepción y una mujer de rizos negros les sonrió amablemente

"Trajimos a la señorita Elena" dijo uno de los hombres y la mujer la miro y después de unos segundos le sonrió y entrego una llave a los hombres "Gracias"

Después de eso la guiaron hasta un elevador y de ahí comenzaron a pasar por los pasillos de un gran corredor "Habitación 506…507…508…509¡aquí esta!" dijo uno de los hombres al momento que introducía la llave y abría la puerta "Esta será tu habitación durante tu estancia con nosotros, si necesitas saber algo puedes bajar a la recepción y preguntar por nosotros, el es Mike" dijo señalando al otro hombre "Y yo soy Keith" después de decir eso Keith y Mike salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta dejando a Elena sola

Elena miro su nueva 'habitación' y tuvo que admitir que no estaba nada mal, las paredes eran de un azul claro y suave, la alfombra era roja y suave, la cama era grande y cómoda, en una esquina había un escritorio y una silla, en otra esquina había una mesa de madera y sobre ella un televisor, un closet grande y una ventana que daba vista de una piscina afuera, un estereo, computadora y un librero

En esos momentos alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta y Elena la abrió y se encontró con una chica que parecía de su edad, tenia cabello castaño, ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa "Hola, soy Emily tu debes de ser la nueva"

Elena le sonrió "Si eso creo, soy Elena"

Emily le señalo el cuarto al lado del suyo "Ese es el mío, así que nos veremos muy seguido, ¿quieres que te enseñe el lugar?" Elena asintió y Emily prosiguió a tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla felizmente por los corredores

"¡Este es el comedor!" exclamo Emily alegremente

"¡Esta la piscina!"

"¡La sala de conferencias!"

"¡Las duchas de chicas! Que por cierto te recomiendo que llegues temprano por que si no tendrás que esperar alrededor de 2 horas en fila"

"Uno creería que con tantos lujos no les costaría poner baños privados" suspiro Elena en parte fastidiada por el hecho de que tenia que madrugar si quería bañarse y cansada por que Emily corría muy rápido y no se detenía, solo corría de un lado a otro gritando que cosa era que

"Alégrate Elena, estoy segura de que disfrutaras estar aquí y me tienes a mi, yo soy tu amiga" le dijo Emily mientras le dedicaba un dulce sonrisa

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa pero quería llorar por dentro 'Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Zick…espero poder regresar a mi hogar pronto'

* * *

Y...yap...el rpoximo capitulo no tardara mucho ya lo voy a empezar a escribir :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ven? no me tarde tanto ahora...aunque tal vez deberia estar haciendo otra cosa ahora ...

* * *

**El pasado en la isla Parte 2**

_-6 meses después-_

Elena odiaba admitirlo, pero el lugar al que la habían llevado no estaba nada mal, vivía con lujos a diario se divertía con los demás y Mike y Keith que al parecer son sus instructores si les enseñaban un par de cosas pero algo que a Elena siempre le llamo la atención fue la comunicación con el exterior, o mejor dicho la no-comunicación, desde que Elena fue traída a esa isla no ha podido tener contacto de ningún tipo con el mundo fuera de la isla.

¿Teléfono? Al parecer nadie trajo uno y en sus "habitaciones" no había teléfono ¿Las computadoras? No había Internet ¿Cartas? Elena nunca ha visto nada ni nadie salir de la isla y aunque las escribiera estaba segura que esas cartas nunca llegarían a su destino así que en pocas palabras mientras la mantuvieran ahí no podría tener contacto con nadie que no estuviera en la isla.

"¿Pero que puedo hacer al respecto?"Se preguntaba a si misma día tras día y día tras día llegaba a la misma conclusión "Nada, solo me queda esperar"

Elena tomo su toalla y se dirigió a las duchas de chicas, al llegar se dio cuenta de que alguien mas ya estaba esperando en la puerta "¡Emily! ¡Más te vale que abras esta puerta si no quieres tener que buscar a alguien que te reconstruya la cara cuando termine contigo! ¡AGHH!" grito esta persona mientras pateaba la puerta con furia

Elena la miro y suspiro cansada "Mia, vas a romper la puerta otra vez si continuas haciendo eso"

Al escuchar que la llamaban Mia se giro para mirar a Elena, Elena conoció a Mia tres días después de haber llegado y a diferencia de la alegre y optimista de Emily, Mia era mas reservada y silenciosa, rara vez decía algo y cuando lo hacia usualmente era para amenazar a alguien ya que tenia un muy mal temperamento y a veces era peligrosamente agresiva.

Mia tenia cabello negro y largo y generalmente estaba peinado como una cola de caballo, alta y de ojos verdes que miraban con desconfianza y cautela a algunas personas, Elena siempre pensaba que Mia era una chica bella y seria completamente hermosa para cualquiera si no los amenazara, rompiera cosas y mirara con enojo y fastidio.

"Elena, me estaba comenzando a preguntar donde estabas" dijo Mia con un tono tranquilo que solo usaba con pocos

"Si solo estaba pensando en algo"

"Otra vez pensabas en los secretos de este lugar, no te culpo yo misma quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando realmente aquí y si no consigo respuestas pronto alguien va a pagar"

"Opino que cada día eres mas agresiva" sonó la voz de Emily desde las duchas

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE OPINAR!" grito con rabia Mia mientras pateaba con fuerza la puerta otra vez

Elena sonrió al ver a Emily tratando de escapar de Mia después de que esta derribara la puerta "A veces me pregunto por que todos mis amigos están locos" pensó mientras se dirigía a asegurarse de que Mia no matara a Emily

_-Otros 6 meses después-_

La situación no ha mejorado y Elena opinaba que ahora les estaban enseñando cosas muy extrañas, los instructores comenzaron a enseñarles a identificar que plantas eran venenosas y cuales servían como fuente de nutrientes, les enseñaron a fabricar cuerdas y armas a base de rocas, madera de arboles, plantas y cualquier cosa que los rodeara y otras cosas diferentes

Al principio a todos les parecía algo divertido, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y seguían enseñando ese tipo de cosas muchos comenzaron a cuestionar para que era necesario todo eso. La respuesta llego una mañana cuando todos fueron llamados a la sala de conferencias

"Perfecto no hay nada mas agradable que madrugar para tener que venir a un lugar repleto de personas" Comento sarcásticamente Mia mientras tenia la mirada fija en el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 am

"¡Alégrate Mia! ¿A caso no tienes curiosidad de por que nos llamaron a todos aquí?" dijo Emily mientras brincaba de la emoción

"Uno nunca sabe tal vez sea interesante" dijo Elena sonriendo

Mia abrió la boca para hacer otro comentario pero fue interrumpida cuando Mike y Keith tomaron un micrófono y se colocaron hasta enfrente "Buenos días a todos, el motivo por el que todos han sido llamados aquí es para hacerles una propuesta"

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse de los chicos "Nuestra propuesta es la siguiente…dentro de 1 hora un barco que esta esperando en el muelle tomara rumbo a una isla vecina y es decisión suya si abordan ese barco o no antes de que se vaya" dijo Keith y luego paso el micrófono a Mike

"Si desean subir a ese barco tengan en mente esto, una vez estando ahí no hay vuelta atrás, estarán solos en esa isla y cuando digo solos me refiero a nada de ayuda de ningún tipo, tendrán que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta con todo lo que han aprendido" dijo Mike y después paso el micrófono a Keith

"Sera una batalla de supervivencia donde el ultimo que quede en pie recibirá un premio especial, el ganador o ganadora de esta prueba se le dará lo que quiera ya sea dinero, vehículos, cualquier cosa que desee se le concederá"

Al oír esto todos se emocionaron, especialmente Elena que solo tenia un pensamiento "Libertad…al fin podría volver a casa"

Al sentir la emoción de todos los chicos Keith comenzó a negar con la cabeza "No se emocionen tanto porque no será fácil, hemos pasado todo un año preparando esa isla, esta infestada de animales salvajes y de muchos peligros, no les puedo garantizar su seguridad, es posible que salgan lastimados e incluso unos mueran"

Todos en la sala se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso

"También pueden elegir no abordar ese barco, pero si escogen no subir a el, solo se quedaran en esta isla durante el periodo que dure la competencia y estarían arriesgando la oportunidad de no cumplir sus sueños"

"La decisión es de ustedes ya sea participar o no piénsenlo bien, el barco zarpa en 40 minutos" dicho esto los dos hombres dieron la media vuelta y salieron tranquilamente de la sala

Poco a poco todos abandonaron la sala para decidir que hacer, Elena, Emily y Mia se reunieron en la cafetería para hablar del tema

"¿Qué piensan? ¿Sera buena idea participar?" pregunto Emily raramente seria

"Se que es una mala idea" contesto Mia y suspiro "Pero también es una mala idea quedarse aquí esperando un milagro"

"Yo solo quiero irme a casa y si esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de salir de aquí no la desperdiciare" dijo Elena mientras cerraba y abría los puños

"Yo también quiero ir a casa" confeso Mia con un tono de tristeza

"Pero las tres queremos ir a casa y solo una persona puede ganar eso ¿no?" Pregunto Emily

"Pero quien gane se le concederá lo que quiera y si alguna de nosotras gana podría pedir la libertad de las tres" dijo Mia

"Me parece una buena idea" Dijo Elena sonriendo

"¿Les parece si hacemos un juramento?" pregunto Emily alegremente otra vez

Elena y Mia asintieron y las tres juraron por sus vidas apoyarse en la otra isla, después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

Ughh...encerio deberia estar haciendo mi tarea...la van a revisar...y por lo que veo no hay forma de que la acabe ahora...odio la tarea pero en fin...basta de quejarme, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y vere cuando tengo tiempo de escribir el siguiente capitulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo nada que decir ahora...

* * *

**El pasado en la isla **

**Parte 3**

"Uhh…tal vez debimos pensar mas en esto antes de subir al barco" murmuro débilmente Emily unos minutos después de que el barco con no mas de otras 100 personas además de ellas tres zarpara con rumbo a lo que el capitán del barco llamaba 'La isla negra'

"Si te parece que no puedes con ello dame la señal y yo misma te tiro al agua" contesto Mia fastidiada

"Ya que decidimos venir seria mejor permanecer juntas en esa isla así que les pido que no se maten la una a la otra antes de llegar" dijo Elena tranquilamente pues después de 1 año de escucharlas pelear se acostumbro sin darse cuenta

"¡Escuchen con atención por que no lo voy a repetir! Keith va a repartir unos cinturones y muñequeras" grito Mike desde el centro mientras Keith que estaba cargando una gran caja llena de cinturones y muñequeras comenzó a repartirlos a cada persona en el barco a excepción del capitán, Mike y si mismo

Elena miro con curiosidad el cinturón que le acababan de entregar, era grueso, azul marino y en lugar de una hebilla estaba un artefacto redondo que parecía una pequeña pantalla "¿Para que es esto?" pregunto Elena en voz alta

"Eso mi querida niña es un rastreador, con esto podremos seguir sus posiciones para poder ya sea rescatarlos si no tienen condición para continuar o para recoger sus cadáveres" contesto Keith

"Lo que sea que pase primero" agrego Mike "Por esa razón no pueden quitarse bajo ningún motivo esos cinturones"

Elena frunció el ceño y torno su vista a la muñequera, el diseño era similar al del cinturón solo que el monitor era mas pequeño

"¿Y para que sirve esta cosa campanita?" Mia dijo en voz alta refiriéndose a la muñequera y la pregunta dirigida a Mike, Mia sabia muy bien lo sensible que era el de su apariencia que era un poco mas femenil que masculina con su cabello rubio y largo

"Esa 'cosa' sirve para monitorear sus corazones al momento que el monitor registre que su corazón paro de latir enviara una señal a nuestra computadora y por medio del rastreador iremos a recoger lo que quede de ustedes" contesto Keith al ver al aura acecina que rodeaba a su compañero

Elena y todos los demás se pusieron el cinturón y la muñequera sin decir nada

"Al momento de llegar a la isla activaremos sus muñequeras, la pantalla se encenderá mostrando el latido de sus corazones, algo así como esas maquinas que usan en los hospitales pero además de que esto nos sirva a nosotros para saber si siguen vivos o no también les servirá a ustedes para determinar si un compañero sigue vivo y en base al radar ustedes deciden si lo abandonan a su suerte o si ustedes mismos acaban con el" dijo Keith seriamente

"¿Por qué decidiríamos matarlos?" pregunto Emily horrorizada

"Después de pasar en ese lugar unas semanas verán por que es mejor deshacerse de los demás para poder salir" contesto Mike con un leve tono de amargura y con mirada firme

"Ya que firmaron una sentencia al decidir venir solo me queda explicarles unas cosas, no se puede escapar de la isla y el que intente salir queda descalificado inmediatamente, en caso de que estén severamente heridos y ya no puedan continuar un helicóptero vendrá a recogerlos y quedan descalificados todo lo demás esta permitido matar, mutilar o herir gravemente a alguien mas es aceptable mientras estén ahí"

"Habiendo aclarado todo les deseo buena suerte" dijo Mike mientras hacia ademan a la plataforma de salida, todos habían estado tan sorprendidos con lo que les estaban diciendo que nunca notaron que ya habían llegado

Uno a uno todos bajaron y ya cuando todos estaban en tierra la plataforma subió y el barco zarpó de regreso dejando a todos a la orilla del mar

"Esta bien… ¿y ahora que?" pregunto Mia después de suspirar

"Encontrar alimento y donde pasar la noche supongo" contesto Elena mientras se daba la vuelta e inspeccionaba con la mirada lo que parecía una jungla a solo unos metros de ella

"Si claro, no es como que haya otra cosa que hacer" murmuro Mia mientras pateaba la arena con su zapato

Las dos comenzaron a caminar y unos segundos después se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien "¿Vienes Emily?" pregunto Elena

Emily salió del aparente trance en el que había quedado "Si" contestó mientras sonreía y corría para alcanzarlas

"¿Cuál es el plan jefa?" pregunto Mia sonriendo burlonamente

"Sobrevivir y ganar" contesto Elena seriamente

"No se por que no se me ocurrió" Mia dijo sarcásticamente

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ooo los proximos capitulos van a ser tan divertidos de esribir :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ha! nisiquiera tenia planeado escribir el capitulo hoy pero algo me paso, siempre he sido el tipo de personas que honestamente sus cuentos que inventa no son muy buenos que digamos (en otras palabras 'basura') y hace 1 mes nuestros maestros nos obligaron a entrar a un concurso de cuentos y si, era obligatorio, asi que como pude invente algo lo escribi y lo envie con el unico objetivo de no reprobar la materia, hoy a la ultima hora de clase salieron los resultados y... Pase! Pase a las finales! Mi cuento va a competir a nivel estatal! :D estoy tan feliz que me di el impulso se escribir el capitulo antes de lo planeado ^_^

* * *

_El pasado en la isla_

_parte 4_

_2 días después_

**"¡Que demonios es esa cosa!"** Grito Mia furiosa mientras las tres corrían lo más rápido que podían por la jungla

"¡Tu solo corre!" Le grito de regreso Elena, realmente le parecía fastidioso que Mia gastara preciosa energía en gritar cuando ella sentía que llegaba a su limite de resistencia "¡No podemos parar hasta llegar al rio!" les grito a las dos mientras jadeaba e intentaba meter a sus pulmones un poco de oxigeno, llevaban corriendo alrededor de una hora y Elena sentía como sus pulmones le ardían por el ejercicio y como sus piernas palpitaban rehusándose a seguir corriendo

Estaban a punto de caer cuando por fin llegaron al rio y sin perder ni un segundo las tres se zambulleron en el agua con sus corazones acelerados por la adrenalina ¿La razón para correr tanto? Un extraño animal las había estado persiguiendo era grande y parecía una mezcla entre un tigre, león y rinoceronte, al principio creyeron poder salir sin problema si se alejaban tranquilamente pero cuando el animal se volteo a mirarlas Emily grito con fuerza al notar restos de humanos junto al animal. El animal se debió sentir molesto por haberlo interrumpido mientras comía, entonces decidió atacarlas a ellas, estaban corriendo sin rumbo para alejarse de esa cosa cuando Elena sugirió que se dirigieran al rio que habían encontrado en el primer día ya que por el aspecto y características del animal supuso que no las seguiría una vez que estuvieran en aguas demasiado profundas para el. Por suerte Elena tuvo razón porque el animal las miro con detenimiento unos minutos y después de marcho tranquilamente

"Ya se fue, podemos salir" dijo Elena mientras nadaba hacia la orilla del lado puesto del que venían, después de todo no se quería a arriesgar a encontrarse con esa cosa otra vez

"¿Qué tipo de animal fue ese?" pregunto Emily temblando un poco

"Ni idea, ¿quien lo diría? Al parecer las personas que nos sacaron de nuestros hogares también quieren matarnos" contesto Mia mientras se tiraba en el pasto

Elena ni siquiera se molesto en negar lo que acaba de decir Mia pues con lo que estaba pasando le era difícil creer lo contrario. Esa noche durmieron en una cueva

_6 meses después_

Elena no sabia si estar asustada del hecho de que había visto tantas cosas terribles o si alegrarse de seguir con vida hasta ahora, dentro de esos primeros meses la vida había sido muy difícil y varias veces estuvieron a punto de morir. Una vez Emily y Elena cayeron enfermas por una extraña enfermedad y hubieran muerto si no hubiera sido porque Mia paso 2 días enteros buscando una cura, otra vez cayeron por un acantilado y cayeron en el rio pero por suerte esa vez sobrevivieron con solo unas pocas heridas

Ellas habían tenido suerte, los demás no tanto. Al llegar a la isla eran 103 personas, para la primera persona ya habían muerto 15, quedaban 88. Al mes murieron otros 20 reduciéndolos a 68 y a medida que pasaba el tiempo mas personas o morían o eran sacados de isla por estar en estado critico. Y ahora 6 meses después con nuevas muertes y heridos ahora solo quedaban 32 personas en la isla

Pero ya no era como antes, antes la única amenaza que enfrentaban era sobrevivir a los animales, las tormentas y las enfermedades, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los demás comenzaban a desesperarse y comenzaron a atacarse los unos a los otros para acabar con todo lo más rápido posible

Pero ellas no, Elena, Mia y Emily todavía mantenía la esperanza y planeaban mantenerla hasta el final

"Que lindo encontrarlas aquí"

Las tres se voltearon para mirar a la persona que se les había acercado, era un chico de sus edades, cabello negro y rizado, ojos azules y con una mueca burlona en su rostro

"Gil ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Elena cautelosa, si conocía a Gil, el era una persona muy agradable pero con todo lo que estaba pasando le costaba confiar en alguien mas aparte de Mia y Emily

"Tranquila Elena, no vengo a causarles problemas solo estaba explorando el lugar un poco" contesto Gil mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de paz

Elena solo lo miro detenidamente y asintió pero no dijo nada

"Me sorprende que sigan vivas" comento Gil tranquilamente

"¿Y por que es tan sorprendente?" exclamo Mia indignada

"Por muchas razones" contesto tranquilamente Gil mientras fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza "Me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero en este tipo de situaciones prefiero ignorarlas"

"¡Gil!" lo llamo Elena mientras corría para alcanzarlo

"¿Mmm?"

"Por favor, si sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos te lo agradecería de todo corazón si me dijeras"

Gil la miro unos segundos y suspiro fastidiado pero se detuvo "Pues si hay algo que deberías saber, hay un espía entre nosotros, al aparecer las personas de la compañía tomaron precauciones y enviaron a un espía para que acecinara a toda la competencia para que ellos no tengan que perder nada al final de esto, todavía no se quien es el espía pero ten cuidado, lo que crees puede que no sea verdadero, aquí no puedes confiar en nadie…ni siquiera en ellas" la ultima parte se la susurro a Elena para que Mia y Emily no escucharan

Dicho esto Gil se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Elena confundida "¿Un espía? ¿Entre todos?" del rincón de su ojo miro a Mia y a Emily mientras se gritaban la una a la otra como siempre

Elena sonrió "No, ellas dos no" se dijo a si misma confiada de que ninguna de sus amigas la traicionaría así

* * *

Sigo muy feliz :D


	7. Chapter 7

Jojojo, ya se que habia dicho que este capitulo lo hiba a subir el domingo pasado, peroooooooooooo me castigaron -_- ...y por eso hasta ahora tengo listo el capitulo :P fue algo maso menos asi:

Mama: Comete el filete

Yo: nooooooo

Mama: Cometelo

Yo: nooooooooooooooooo

Mama: TRAGATELO!

Yo: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo T_T

Mama: TE VOY A CASTIGAR!

Yo: Pues castigame, pero ya dejame ir! T_T

XD Cuando se trata de una comida que no me gusta mi personalidad se revierte a cuando tenia 6 ^_^ como sea...

en este capitulo hay partes del capitulo pasado, Elena solo esta recordando, aviso para que no se confundan

* * *

**El pasado en la isla**

**Parte 5**

Ya era de noche y las tres decidieron descansar por el momento, Emily encendió la fogata y las tres se sentaron cerca para mantenerse calientes, después de un momento de silencio Emily levanto la mirada "¿Cómo es tu familia Mia?" pregunto con curiosidad

Mia subió la mirada y en sus ojos brillaba una especie de fuego "¿Mi familia? Realmente preferiría no hablar de eso"

Elena sintiendo la tensión del momento y trato de cambiar de tema "Ah…Emily ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?"

Elena suspiro de alivio al ver que su pregunta resulto en distraer a Emily y a Mia, "¡Tigres! Me encantan los tigres" contesto con una gran sonrisa

Elena le sonrió un poco a Emily, desde que habían llegado a la isla Emily era la única que podía ponerlas de buen humor con sus sonrisas. Las tres siguieron platicando un rato hasta que un fuerte ruido las alarmo de la cercana presencia de alguien, las tres se levantaron de golpe y salieron corriendo

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Pregunto Elena mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente hacia su alrededor

"¡Ahí! ¡Alguien esta ahí!" Grito Emily señalando a un lugar en especifico, Elena y Mia voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como una sombra se movía rápidamente

_'Esta escapando'_ Pensó Elena mientras fruncía el ceño

"¡Hey, tu! ¡Regresa!" Grito con furia Mia antes de empezar a perseguir a la persona con Elena y Emily corriendo detrás de ella

_'¿Por qué corre de nosotras?'_ Elena se preguntaba a si misma mientras corrían pero apenas había pensado eso Mia se tropezó y cayo, la caída había sido tan inesperada que Elena apenas alcanzo a frenar pero Emily no, choco con la espalda de Elena y las dos también cayeron al suelo

"Ugh…avisen que van a parar la próxima vez" Dijo Emily mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Elena solo se encogió de hombros a la queja de Emily, miro hacia la dirección en la que habían estado siguiendo a la misteriosa persona y gruño al darse cuenta que ya no estaba _'Logro escapar'_ "Mia ¿Qué paso?, tu no eres de las que se tropiezan al estar corriendo, ¿Qué te distra—" Elena dejo de hablar cuando se percato de la razón por la que tropezó Mia

Mia se había tropezado con un cadáver.

Era un chico, de cabello rubio, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, sus ojos azules estaban vacios de vida y miraban al cielo como los ojos de una pintura barata. Junto al cadáver había una roca grande que estaba cubierta de sangre, el arma homicida sin duda

Elena y Emily se quedaron petrificadas en la escena_ 'No solo lo asesinaron…este chico…fue masacrado'_ pensó Elena horrorizada, Mia tuvo suerte de que cuando cayo quedo inconsciente y por lo tanto no presencio el pobre estado del cadáver

Después de lo que Elena sintió como una eternidad por fin alejo su mirada del chico y se levanto, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía nauseas y sus piernas le temblaban amenazando con rendirse y tirarla al suelo, pero aun así tenían que alejarse de ahí. No podía soportar más tiempo cerca de esa escena

Así que con la poca fuerza que sentía en ese momento sacudió a Emily logrando capturar su atención, las dos se acercaron y se llevaron a Mia en sus hombros y comenzaron la larga caminata de vuelta a la cueva

_'¿Por qué?'_

_"Me sorprende que sigan vivas" comento Gil tranquilamente_

_'¿Por qué?'_

_"¿Y por que es tan sorprendente?" exclamo Mia indignada_

_"Por muchas razones" contesto tranquilamente Gil mientras fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza_

_'No entiendo'_

_"Por favor, si sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos te lo agradecería de todo corazón si me dijeras"_

_'No entiendo por que hacen esto'_

_Gil la miro unos segundos y suspiro fastidiado pero se detuvo "Pues si hay algo que deberías saber, hay un espía entre nosotros, al aparecer las personas de la compañía tomaron precauciones y enviaron a un espía para que acecinara a toda la competencia para que ellos no tengan que perder nada al final de esto, todavía no se quien es el espía pero ten cuidado, lo que crees puede que no sea verdadero, aquí no puedes confiar en nadie…ni siquiera en ellas" la ultima parte se la susurro a Elena para que Mia y Emily no escucharan_

_'¿Acaso la fortuna es mas valiosa que la vida de otros seres humanos?'_

_"¿Un espía? ¿Entre todos?"_

_'No…no… esto no se va a quedar así, seas quien seas…'_ El cuerpo de Elena temblaba, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que los apretaba, su rostro lleno de lágrimas de furia

_**'Lo lamentaras…'**_

* * *

Ohhh me encanto este capitulo ^_^ es mi favorito hasta ahora, bueno espero que les guste y ya vere cuando puedo subir el proximo bye bye :D_**  
**_


End file.
